Forum:Quellen- bzw. Zitationsanalyse
Die Doku-Seiten zur "Wiederaufbereitung" sind ausgesprochen interessant und lassen manche Rückschlüsse zu. Vielleicht wären aber auch zu MM87 selbst noch andere (statistische) Analysen sinnvoll und aufschlussreich: Im Bericht der Bonner Kommission von 1991 heißt es etwa zu den pers. Erklärungen von MM vor der Kommission u.a.: :"Das Material für ihre Arbeit habe sie überwiegend in den USA gesammelt, geschrieben habe sie die Arbeit nach ihrem USA-Aufenthalt anhand von Fotokopien und Exzerpten neben ihrer Berufstätigkeit abends und am Wochenende. Sie habe dabei Zettelkästen und Kopien des vornehmlich in den USA gesammelten Materials verwendet. Sie könne heute nicht ausschließen, daß sie auch Zitate ohne genaue Seitenangaben notiert habe, so daß Eigenes und Fremdes 'durcheinandergekommen' sei." Nach den Angaben im cv von 1987 kam sie 1982 aus den USA zurück. Lt. Kategorie-Seite Quelle (Liste aller Quellen, die im Wiki referenziert werden) bzw. Auflistung aller Texte, die für die Fragmentierung herangezogen wurden sowie beim Blick auf die MM-Fragmenteseiten (Teil 1, Teil 2) identifizierten alle Analysen seit 1989 inkl. der von VP 2011 bisher insgesamt 37 Plagiatsquellen - bzw. 35, wenn man mal die 2 MM-SP ignoriert: *01. Quelle:Mm/Angermann 1979 *02. Quelle:Mm/Behrmann 1984 *03. Quelle:Mm/Bracher 1955 *04. Quelle:Mm/Bracher 1964 *05. Quelle:Mm/Bracher 1978 *06. Quelle:Mm/Bracher 1981 *07. Quelle:Mm/Commager 1952 *08. Quelle:Mm/Craig 1984 *09. Quelle:Mm/Dippel 1985 *10. Quelle:Mm/Fabian 1957 *11. Quelle:Mm/Fraenkel 1959 *12. Quelle:Mm/Fraenkel 1981 *13. Quelle:Mm/Guggisberg 1971 *14. Quelle:Mm/Guggisberg 1979a *15. Quelle:Mm/Harpprecht 1982 *16. Quelle:Mm/Henningsen 1974 *17. Quelle:Mm/Huntington 1981 Übersetzungsplagiate! *18. Quelle:Mm/Krakau 1967 *19. Quelle:Mm/Levine 1984 *[ 20. Quelle:Mm/Mathiopoulos 1982 ] *[ 21. Quelle:Mm/Mathiopoulos 1983 ] *22. Quelle:Mm/Mewes 1986 *23. Quelle:Mm/Müller 1950 *24. Quelle:Mm/Papcke 1984 -- GB *25. Quelle:Mm/Pflüger 1983 *26. Quelle:Mm/Puhle 1983 *27. Quelle:Mm/Reichel 1984 -- GB *28. Quelle:Mm/Reinhard 1981 *29. Quelle:Mm/Schröder 1982 *30. Quelle:Mm/Seattle 1984 *31. Quelle:Mm/Wasser 1983 *32. Quelle:Mm/Weizsäcker 1986 -- GB bei VP-Fragmentseiten mit roten Links – als Quellen noch nicht angelegt eigentlich nicht?: *33. Craig 1984a – GB *34. Koch 1961 *35. Müller-Vogg 1985 *36. Nash 1982 Übersetzungsplagiate! *37. Wasser 1980 Davon stammen immerhin 14 (= 40 %) aus dem kurzen Zeitraum von 1983 bis 1986, d.h. aus der Zeit nach ihren USA-Aufenthalten: *02. Quelle:Mm/Behrmann 1984 *08. Quelle:Mm/Craig 1984 *09. Quelle:Mm/Dippel 1985 *19. Quelle:Mm/Levine 1984 *22. Quelle:Mm/Mewes 1986 *24. Quelle:Mm/Papcke 1984 *25. Quelle:Mm/Pflüger 1983 *26. Quelle:Mm/Puhle 1983 *27. Quelle:Mm/Reichel 1984 *30. Quelle:Mm/Seattle 1984 *31. Quelle:Mm/Wasser 1983 *32. Quelle:Mm/Weizsäcker 1986 *33. Craig 1984a – GB *35. Müller-Vogg 1985 40 % sind doch ein beträchtlicher Anteil und legen auch manche interessante Fragen und Rückschlüsse nahe: *Wie ist die o.g. Aussage von MM zu bewerten? *Könnte es sein, dass Vergleiche insbesondere mit anderen Texten aus diesem kurzen Zeitraum, die im LV angegeben sind, evtl. zu weiteren Funden führen könnten? (Oder wurden bei der VP-Analyse schon alle diese späten Quellen von 1983-86 berücksichtigt?) Generell: Wurden schon mal die vielen im Literaturverzeichnis verzeichneten Quellen näher analysiert? *Wieviele sind es insgesamt überhaupt? *Wieviele sind deutsch-, englisch- bzw. xy-sprachig? *Wieviele stammen aus den Jahren 1983-1986? *Wieviele/welche der im LV angegebenen Quellen wurden für VP-Textvergleiche gescannt? *Bei welchen Texten führten die Vergleiche zu keinen Plagiatsfunden? * ... (man könnte evtl. auch noch grafisch farstellen, wo solche 1983-86er Quellen in MM87 referenziert werden bzw. wo sich entspr. Plagiatsfragmente befinden) ---- Interessant könnte vielleicht auch eine (rudimentäre) Zitationsanalyse sein: Gemeint weniger als Fehleranalyse, wie sie bei VP extrem beeindruckend zu SKM gemacht wurde - sowas wäre für MM87 wohl viel zu zeit- und arbeitsaufwendig, obwohl es sicher auch mal interessant wäre zu sehen, wie sauber MM bibliografiert hat. Sondern eher etwas, das z.B. auch mal für die 1.179 Endnoten näher beleuchtet: *Wieviele der Quellen werden dort nur ein- oder zweimal referenziert? *Welche der Quellen werden ganz besonders häufig referenziert? *Wie schneiden die bekannten Plagiatsquellen dabei ab? (Interessant wäre das auch mit Blick auf das Plagiatsthema. Eine Passage im aktuellen "Cicero"-Artikel hat mich auf den Gedanken gebracht: "Sogar die Fußnoten hat sie in ihre Arbeit eingebaut. Das vor allem ist dreist. Denn da haben vor ihr fleißige Menschen quasi für sie geforscht.") Frage dahinter wäre also: Könnte es sein, dass sich manche (wieviele?) der Quellen, die im LV von MM87 als verwendet deklariert wurden, nur in Plagiatsfragmenten finden lassen, also praktisch aus den Plagiatsquellen 'abgefischt' wurden? -- 18:57, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sehr anregende Stimuli. Mir ist nicht bekannt, wie viele Bücher/Zeitschriften bei VP in der causa MM untersucht/eingelesen wurden. Vlt. weiß Senzahl mehr darüber? Eine Analyse der Endnoten, der angegebenen Literatur und der Zitate wäre in der Tat eine schöne und lohnenswerte Untersuchung und ist wohl ein echtes (Forschungs)Desiderat. Thema: Literaturverzeichnis bei MM87. Das gibt es eigentlich nicht, stattdessen gibt es eine "Ausgewählte Bibliographie" S. 363-401. Die "Ausgewählte Bibliographie" gliedert sich in: *Interviews (8 Interviews) *Amerikanische Zeitungen (5 Zeitungen) *Deutsche Zeitungen (4 Zeitungen) *Bücher Veröffentlichungen in Büchern (ca. >1230) *Zeitschriftenartikel (ca. >200) :"Die Fußnoten enthalten übergroße Mengen von Literaturhinweisen, die die Autorin oft ohne Sinn und Verstand akkumuliert, teilweise auch von ihren Vorlagen übernimmt, und zwar nahezu enzyklopädisch: ... Es handelt sich also bei der 'Dissertation' von Frau Mathiopoulos eher um eine zweifellos beeindruckende, extrem reichhaltige und weitgehend gut strukturierte (manchmal wird eine plagiierte Stelle zweimal verwendet), in vieler Hinsicht aber auch fast schon grotesk überbordende Materialsammlung, nicht mehr und nicht weniger; eine Materialsammlung, die so angelegt und bearbeitet wurde, dass sie von unkundigen, leichtgläubigen, befangenen oder flüchtigen Lesern nicht auf Anhieb durchschaut werden kann, aber alles in allem doch ein großes Blendwerk." (S. 4 f.) MMDoku/Doku2011#Krell_2011-09-14 Klgn 20:23, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ja, musste selbst auch an diese Krell-Passage denken. Die Benennung des Quellenverzeichnisses als "Ausgewählte Bibliographie" suggeriert ja, dass da noch vieeel mehr ausgewertet wurde und hier nur ein Teil aufgeführt ist. Nun, auch der Grad der "Auswahl" ließe sich ebenfalls gut nachprüfen, indem man vergleicht, :*ob (welche) Quellen, die in den Endnoten angegeben sind, auch in der "Ausgewählten Bibliographie" auftauchen. :Und umgekehrt: :*Stehen in der "Ausgewählten Bibliographie" vielleicht Quellen, für die sich keine Verwendung in den Endnoten oder sonst im Text belegen lässt? (Beim genaueren Blick auf die Arbeit von TB ergab sich etwa, dass sich für ca. 1/3 der im Lit.verz. angegebenen Quellen kein Verwendungsnachweis finden ließ.) Jedenfalls drängen sich bei >1430 Quellen und ('nur') 1.179 Endnoten einige ketzerische Fragen auf. Wäre wirklich mal interessant zu dokumentieren, wieviele Quellen dort wie oft auftauchen. -- 15:40, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vlt. baue ich mal eine kleine "Häufigkeitstabelle"/Statistik für die "Ausgewählte Bibliographie". BTW, aus dem Jahr 1987 ist auch ein Buch aufgeführt und drei Zeitschriftenaufsätze. Und zur Chronologie: MM war auch 1984 in den USA, siehe Übersicht der Interviews ("OCR-ohne Nachprüfung!"): *Sherman Adams, Governor, Chief of Staff unter Präsident Eisenhower, 13. April 1982, Lincoln/New Hampshire. *Clark Clifford, Former Secretary of Defense, Berater der Präsidenten Truman, Johnson und Carter, 27. April 1982, Washington, D.C. *Lawrence Eagleburger, Former Under Secretary of Political Affairs/Department of State, Reagan Administration, 30. April 1982, Washington, D.C. *William Fulbright, Senator, 27. April 1982, Washington, D.C. *Norman Podhoretz, Herausgeber von „Commentary“, 12. Mai 1984, New York. *Walt W. Rostow, Former National Security Advisor unter Präsident Johnson, 8. Juni 1984, Bonn. *Dean Rusk, Former Secretary of State, Kennedy und Johnson Administration, 19. April 1982, Athens, Georgia. *Cyrus Vance, Former Secretary of State, Carter Administration, 21. April 1982, New York. Klgn 11:05, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Tabellenidee Vlt. baue ich mal eine kleine "Häufigkeitstabelle"/Statistik für die "Ausgewählte Bibliographie". Das wäre wirklich gut und könnte sehr aussagekräftig sein! Bliebe zu überlegen, wie so eine Tabelle ausfallen und was sie enthalten sollte, um möglichst informativ zu sein. Eventuell wären aber auch mehrere Tabellen eine Lösung, vielleicht etwa so: Tab. 1: Zeitliche Aufschlüsselung der "Ausgewählten Bibliographie" Sinnvoll - da an MMs Bonner Aussagen zur Entstehung der Arbeit orientiert - schiene eine grobe quantitative Aufschlüsselung der Bibliografie zu den Publikationszeiträumen der Titel: #Publikationen vor 1982 #Publikationen 1983-1986 sind das wohl ungefähr? #(Spezialbetrachtung:) Publikationen nachweislich nach Mitte 1986 bis 1987 Titel kommen da insg. zusammen?. (Dabei Aufschlüsselung vielleicht auch noch jeweils nach deutsch-, englisch- und anderssprachigen Titeln?) Könnte man dann auch in Beziehung setzen zu den festgestellten Plagiatsquellen. Punkt 3 wäre übrigens von besonderer Bedeutung: "BTW, aus dem Jahr 1987 ist auch ein Buch aufgeführt und drei Zeitschriftenaufsätze" Damit wird ja klar, dass der Text für den Druck auch noch inhaltlich überarbeitet und redigiert worden sein muss. Dieser Umstand ist sehr interessant, denn das steht im Kontrast zu den MM-Ausführungen vor der Bonner Kommission laut deren Bericht von 1991. Dort heißt es nämlich dazu: "Angesichts ihrer beruflichen Anspannung habe sie ohne Schlußkontrolle, d.h. 'unüberprüft' (wie sie einräumt, 'sträflicherweise') abgegeben. Die Arbeit sei '''auch so in Druck gegangen'. "'' Im Grunde wird damit ja gesagt, dass für die spätere Buchfassung nichts mehr an dem Text geändert wurde, der im Sommer 1986 als Prüfungsleistung abgegeben worden war. Dass das so aber nicht ganz stimmen kann, hätten die Kommissionsmitglieder schon im bibliogr. Verz. an diesen Titeln selbst erkennen können, die von 1987 stammen (ebenso wohl an einigen späten aus dem Jahr 1986 - die Weizsäcker-Rede vom Sept. ! 1986 dürfte da wohl auch dazu gehören.). MM führte die "Mängel" vor der Kommission im wesentlichen auf den Zeitdruck zurück. Der Wahrheitsgehalt auch dieser Aussage ließe sich praktisch noch überprüfen, indem man speziell zu den wenigen angegebenen Quellen, die in die Zeit nach Mitte 1986 zu datieren sind, auch noch mal Textvergleiche durchführt. Falls das weitere Plagiate zutage fördern würde, wäre das ein klares Indiz für eine durchgängige und zeitbudgetunabhängige Arbeitsweise, denn zwischen der Abgabe der Arbeit Mitte 1986 und dem Erscheinen des Buches im September 1987 lagen immerhin 15 Monate. Das Zeitnotargument würde hier wenig überzeugend klingen, um etwaige Plagiatsfunde zu erklären. Ebenso könnte man speziell die bisher nicht untersuchten Quellen nur der Jahre 1983-86 einbeziehen: Wenn immerhin 40 % der bisher festgestellten Plagiatsquellen aus diesem kurzen Zeitraum stammen, fragt man sich ja, ob es da nicht vielleicht noch weitere gab (sofern halt nicht schon alle bei VP eingescannt und untersucht wurden). Diese zeitliche Eingrenzung könnte ein rationeller Ansatz sein, wenn man die Plagiatssuche noch einmal testweise aufnehmen wollte, um herauszufinden, ob die 47 % bei VP schon alles waren. Tab. 2: Verhältnis Endnotennachweise - Bibliografieinhalt Vergleichende Tabellelle zur Beziehung zwischen den EN-Nachweisen und dem Inhalt der "Ausgewählten Bibliographie" zur Beantwortung einiger sehr interessanter Fragen (schon oben erwähnt): #Wie hoch ist der "Auswahl"-Grad der Bibl., oder anders formuliert: Auf welches Quellenverzeichnis käme man vom Umfang her, wenn man es nur aus den EN-Nachweisen extrahiert? (Es müsste dann ja eigentlich größer ausfallen als die Bibl. hinten, sofern diese wirklich nur eine "Auswahl" darstellt. Oder wurde hier geflunkert, um ein möglichst umfangreiches und gelehrt wirkendes Verzeichnis zu erzeugen und durch den Zusatz "Auswahl" zu suggerieren, dass ja eigentlich noch viiiiel mehr ...?) #Sind in der Bibl. Quellen angegeben, für die sich keine Verwendung in der Arbeit finden lässt? (Diese Frage ist besonders interessant, denn sie würde gerade auch den "Blendwerk-Aspekt" betreffen! TB etwa hatte auf diese Weise sein Quellenverz. erheblich aufgemotzt.) #Wieviele/welche Quellen, die in der Bibl. angegeben sind, finden sich im Buch lediglich in plagiierten Fragmenten? Tab. 3: "Häufigkeitstabelle" zur Quellenverwendung Tabelle auf Basis der Endnotennachweise (Zahlen- und Prozentwerte) #Wieviele/welche Quellen werden wie oft referenziert, welche besonders häufig, welche nur einmal? #Wieviele/welche der angegebenen Quellen tauchen dabei ausschließl. in Plagiatsfragmenten auf? Wäre alles sicherlich mit einem ähnlich beträchtlichen Aufwand wie schon bei den Vergleichen für die "Wiederaufbereitung" verbunden - so eine Fleißarbeit könnte allerdings auch sehr interessante ('entlarvende'?) Ergebnisse bringen ... 19:41, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Aus den Niederungen der Praxis Praktische Probleme IP, brillante Analyse, formvollendet formuliert! Respekt! Harter Kontrast hierzu aus den Niederungen der Praxis: "kämpfe" mit der Umsetzung. Eine einfache, grobe (automatische) Auszählung ist schnell umgesetzt, aber einige Probleme und Besonderheiten erschweren den "einfachen und schnellen Weg". Konkret: *Einige Artikel sind in Zeitschriften mit Doppeljahrgängen erschienen, z.B. (1984/85). Welches Jahr soll in die Statistik "einfließen"? *Zu einigen Büchern werden (zusätzlich) auch die neuen Auflagen angegeben, in anderen Fällen die Übersetzungen. Wie soll (aus)gezählt werden? Klgn 09:17, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ts, immer diese Realitätsschocks ... ;-) Jetzt wäre es richtig gut, wenn sich hier auch Praktiker Senzahl mal wieder zuschalten würde. Vielleicht hat er die optimale Idee. Ich versuche es aber auch selbst mal mit einem Lösungsvorschlag: :*Doppeljahrgänge: Könnte man nach dem jeweils ältesten Jahr werten, "1984/85" also noch für 1984. Dazu ein Sternchenvermerk, der unten erklärend aufgelöst wird. Bei Realisierung einer Tab. wie bei 1. vorgeschlagen wäre das aber unproblematisch, weil es da ja um Zeiträume ginge und 1984/85 genau bei 1983-86 reinpasst. (Probl. wäre hier eher ein Doppeljg. 1982/83). Wieviele Doppeljahrgänge kommen denn insg. vor? :*mehrere Auflagen: Hm, wieviele Bücher sind denn davon betroffen? Wenn es nicht zuviele sind aber auch sonst sollte irgendeine pragmatische Lösung möglich sein, die dann noch fußnotenmäßig zu erläutern wäre. Wenn erkennbar ist, dass sich die Verwendung der Bücher auf eine bestimmte (ältere) Ausgabe bezieht und neuere Auflagen oder Übersetzungen wirklich nur zusätzliche Angaben sind, dann vielleicht Orientierung an der vermutl. verwendeten Ausgabe. :Btw: Lassen sich eigentlich auch Typos nachweisen? (Es dürfte sie ja eigentlich nicht geben, immerhin wurde im Vorwort auch jemandem vom 'Geschichtslektorat' gedankt, der wahrscheinlich nicht nur ein einfacher "Interviewpartner" war.) -- 15:16, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, er fehlt. Hoffe, es geht dem Captain gut. --Klgn 17:38, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Wahrscheinlich (wohlverdienter!) Wiki-Urlaub. Braucht man ab und zu einfach mal bei solchen Hochspannungsthemen ... -- 18:24, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) - - - DNB-Angaben zu Mewes 1986 : *86,N04,0092 -- in der 04. Woche (= Ende Januar 1986) vom Verlag als Neuerscheinung gemeldet *86,A22,0350 -- in der 22. Woche (= Ende Mai 1986) Aufnahme in die DNB Mewes 1986 ist demnach vor dem Redaktionsschluss von MM87 "im Sommer 1986" veröffentlicht worden, dürfte also noch in die Arbeit eingeflossen und nicht erst später für die Druckfassung ergänzt worden sein. Vielleicht lassen sich auch andere Titel von 1986 in der Bibl. zu MM87 etwas näher datieren, falls das über andere Informationen nicht möglich sein sollte? Für die Texte von 1987 wäre das evtl. auch interessant, um mal zu sehen, was denn als allerjüngste Quelle noch berücksichtigt wurde bzw. bis wie lange mindestens noch redaktionell daran gearbeitet worden sein muss. -- 17:07, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dummy-Schätzung (Literatur 1984-87) Ausgewählte Literatur (Monographien und Aufsätze, Zeitschriften): 1987-1984: ca. 250 *1987 ca. 4 *1986 ca. 16 *1985 ca. 103 *1984 ca. 127 Beachte: *Keine genauen Zahlen, da automatische Auszählung mit (ausgewählten) manuellen Kontrollen. *Ferner: Artefakte möglich (doppelte Jahrgänge, verschiedene Ausgaben/Übersetzungen). --Klgn 17:43, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Anzahl der Bücher/Aufsätze/Zeitungen aus den Jahren: Hier auch wieder (erste) automatische Schätzungen mit manuellen Eingriffen. Beachte: In den Endnoten werden auch Zeitungsartikel angegeben - in der Bibliographie sind diese nicht ausgewiesen. Auch mögliche Doppelungen/Mehrfachverweise sind beim Auszählen in den Endnoten nicht berücksichtigt. Wenn ich das morgen noch einmal auszähl(t)e, kämen wohl andere Zahlen heraus. Also, nur Dummy und ein erster Probeversuch. Vlt. weiß/weist Senzahl einen (bequemen, halbautomatischen) Weg... ? Für Freunde der exakten Zahlen wäre das ein schöne Spielwiese... mit einigen Unebenheiten... Klgn 18:17, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ausblick: "1986" ist hier sehr reich an Aufsätzen; werde zwei Bücher mal einlesen (698 + 169 S.). Schau mer mal. Klgn 18:53, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Evtl. Filtermöglichkeiten für "one hit wonder" (hier Zeitraum nach 1982) Vielleicht wäre es gut, mit dem Scannaufwand noch etwas zu warten und erst noch so viele Titel wie möglich auszuschließen? Filtermöglichkeiten zur Titelreduzierung (bzw. für die Eingrenzung pot. Plagiatsquellen) könnten sein: Schauen, *wie oft so ein Titel im Text referenziert wird *und wo bzw. in welchem Zusammenhang. Also Fragen wie: *Geht es womöglich nur um eine einzige Stelle im Text? *Ist es womöglich eine unspezifische Referenzierung (ohne Seitenangaben) und/oder tritt diese Referenz im Zusammenhang (nur) mit einem Plagiatsfragment auf? Das könnten leitende Prüffragen sein, um die Zahl weiter zu reduzieren und die (wahrscheinlichen) Blendwerktitel herauszufiltern. Ein wilkürlich herausgegriffenes Beispiel: *Bei Fragment_130_01-29 wird in EN 291 (S. 331) P. Levine (in: Trenner 1983) referenziert. Das Zitat und die Referenz wurden aber aus Levine 1984 übernommen. Im ganzen Buch gibt es nur einen Treffer, eben diesen. Demnach erweist sich also der Aufsatz von P. Levine: The Writer as Independent Witness: An Interview with E. L. Doctorow, in: R. Trenner (ed.): E. L. Doctorow: Essays and Conversations, Princeton, N. J., 1983, S. 58-59 als 'Ausschmückung'. Gleiche Konstellation z.B. bei willkürlich ermittelt, bin nur mal ein bisschen auf den beiden VP-Seiten mit den Plag.fragm. rumgehüpft: *Malamud 1982 *Updike 1982 *Münsterberg 1912 *Devine 1972 *Yankelovich 1981 *(Leon) Epstein 1979 *Nathan/Adams 1979 *Veblen 1899 *Hamby 1973 *Echeverria 1968 *Lefebvre 1967 *von Vegesack 1979 *Rodriguez 1976 *Radistschew 1961 *Bolkhovitinov ... Ebenfalls völlig willkürlich herausgegriffenes Beispiel einer etwas anderen Konstellation: *Es scheint ja Bestandteil der Arbeitsweise von MM zu sein, nach Textübernahmen diese gern noch etwas mit unspezifischen "Vgl." oder "siehe auch"-Referenzierungen zu verzieren. Die etwa zum Vergleich empfohlene Quelle Lino A. Graglia: Disaster by Decree (1976) wird im ganzen Buch nur an einer einzigen Stelle referenziert: in EN 125 (S. 345) zu einer Aussage auf S. 196, die aber eine längere Passage aus Mewes 1986 (Fragment_196_21-47) ist. Nun stehen bei der Mewes-Vergleichsstelle rechts aber keine Quellennachweise, weshalb man nicht sagen kann, Graglia sei aus Mewes "abgefischt" worden. Aber man könnte zumindest eine solche Quelle markieren als: "im Buch nur einmal (unspezifisch) sowie in einem Plagiatzusammenhang referenziert" - und dann für die Statistik ebenfalls als 'Ausschmückung' einstufen. Bei der besonders intensiv ausgebeuteten Quelle Mewes 1986 könnte vielleicht ohnehin noch eine spezielle Vorgehensweise etwas bringen: Es fällt ja auf, dass MM einerseits aus Mewes übernimmt, dann aber Quellenangaben ergänzt, die offenbar nicht bei Mewes auf der Seite stehen, z.B. hier. Wie kommt sie hier auf Hoxie 1973, Cronin 1975/1980 und Burns 1984, die übrigens alle drei nur an dieser einen Stelle vorkommen - Ergänzung aus dem Zettelkasten oder vielleicht auch noch irgendwie von Mewes übernommen? Frage: Könnte es sein, dass das Lit.verz. bei Mewes 1986 (S. 278-286) nach Kapiteln sortiert ist, so dass man sich daraus bedienen könnte? (Die gleiche Frage könnte man sich auch bei Dippel 1985, Wasser 1980, Guggisberg 1979a und vielleicht anderen stellen.) Wenn da ein Übernahmemuster festgestellt werden könnte, ließen sich - neben den bereits vorgenannten 20 - wohl noch viele weitere Quellen ausschließen. Generelle Hypothese also: Die wichtigeren Texte (von denen dann einige vielleicht auch als bisher unentdeckte Plagiatquellen gedient haben könnten), dürften etwas öfter als nur einmal im Text auftauchen. Und was nur ein einziges Mal auftaucht und/oder nur unspezifisch referenziert wird, dürfte meist schmückendes Beiwerk sein. Hatte es oben irgendwo schon mal erwähnt: Wirklich interessant wäre auch zu wissen, ob es eigentlich Titel gibt, die ausschließlich in der "Ausgewählten Bibliographie" stehen, für die sich also keinerlei Referenzierung im Text oder den Endnoten nachweisen lässt. Auch wenn es sicher spannenderes im Leben gibt, sind das doch Unterscheidungsmöglichkeiten, mit denen sich ziemlich viele der Literaturangaben nach quantitativen und qualitativen Merkmalen isolieren bzw. rausfiltern lassen dürften. Da käme sicher vieles zusammen. Vielleicht geht es auch besser/schneller, wenn man die Suche noch irgendwie systematisiert. -- 21:57, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vorschlag für einen stärker systematisierten Separierungs-/Ausschließungsansatz Ob das funktionieren würde (oder wäre das noch irgendwo ein Denkfehler?)? *Erst mal schauen, was in den Plagiatsfragmenten selbst an Titeln aus der Zeit 1983-86 referenziert ist ("*räusper*, hab da auch schon mal was vorbereitet" - siehe nachf.), *dann schauen, wie oft diese Literatur im gesamten Buch auftaucht, *falls erkennbar "One Hit Wonder" (reine "s.a."-Auflistungen oder andere unspez. Verweise): ausschließen und von der Bibliogr. abziehen *und sehen, was am Ende an noch übrig bleibt, wenn man bei den in den Fragmenten zu findenden Titel durch ist. *Dann den Rest der Bibl. darauf absuchen, was zwar dort, im Text bzw. den EN aber womöglich überhaupt nicht vorkommt - diese Titel separieren (evtl. später nochmal genauer ansehen) deutet der Vergleich oben zur Anzahl der Titel in Bibl./EN für die Jahre 1984-87 darauf hin, dass die "Ausgewählte Bibliographie" wohl tatsächlich eine Auswahl darstellt - was freilich die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließt, dass dort auch Titel stehen, für die es im Buch keinen Verwendungsnachweis gibt. *Beim dann verbliebenen Rest nach Einmaltreffern schauen usw. Oder halt irgendwas in der Art, was diesen bibliogr. Berg in den Griff kriegt und die ganze Sache überschaubarer macht ... ;-) Vielleicht braucht es aber auch eine Erfassung per Tabelle und eine Sortierbarkeit der einzelnen Titel nach Jahr, Merkmalen (Art: Buch/Zs-art., Anzahl Ref. im Buch insg., als bloß unspez. Verweis ("vgl."/"s.a."), davon je in Plag.-kontext nachgewiesen, ...)? Ref. Titel 1983-86 im Zusammenhang mit Plagiatsfragmenten 1983: #N. Mailer: Ancient Evenings, New York 1983 (dt. München 1983) #Patricia Caldwell: The Puritan Conversion Narrative: The Beginnings of American Expression, New York 1983 #Kenneth W. Thompson (ed.): The American Presidency: Principles and Problems, Washington, D.C., 1983 #Martin Linsky (ed.): Television and the Presidential Elections, Lexington, Mass., 1983 #Walter E. Volkomer: American Government, Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1983 #C. Boyden Gray: Regulation and Federalism, Yale Journal of Regulation, vol. 1, No. 1 (1983), S. 93-110 #Hans. J. Morgenthau/David Hein: Essays on Lincoln's Faith and Politics, Washington, D.C., 1983 #John L. Thomas: Alternative America, Henry George, Edward Bellamy, Henry Demarest Lloyd and the Adversary Tradition, Cambridge, Mass./London, 1983. #T. A. Shannon: Manifest Destiny and Anti-Imperialists of 1898: An American Dissent, Doctoral Dissertation, Oxford Univ. 1983 #John Milton Cooper: The Warrior and the Priest: Theodore Roosevelt and Woodrow Wilson, Cambridge, Mass., 1983 #Christian Hacke !: Die Ära Nixon-Kissinger 1969-1974. Konservative Reform der Weltpolitik, Stuttgart 1983, S. 30ff. aber eigene Zettelkasten-Zutat sein 1984: #Herbert McClosky/John Zaller: The American Ethos: Public Attitudes toward Capitalism and Democracy, Cambridge, Mass./London 1984 (Kap.: The Foundations of the American Ethos: Capitalism and Democracy, p. 1-17) Zettelkasten-Zutat oder von LV von Dippel 1985? #Joschka Fischer: Von Grüner Kraft und Herrlichkeit, Reinbek b. Hamburg 1984 Zettelkasten-Zutat oder schon bei Papke 1984? #Antje Vollmer: „...und wehrt Euch täglich!" Bonn - ein Grünes Tagebuch, Gütersloh 1984 Zettelkasten-Zutat oder schon bei Papke 1984? #Kim F. Holmes: The West German Peace Movement and the National Question, Cambridge, Mass., 1984 #Richard K. Matthews: The Radical Politics of Thomas Jefferson: A Revisionist View, Lawrence, Kans., 1984 #Robert F. Burk: The Eisenhower Administration and Black Civil Rights, Knoxville, Tenn., 1984 #J. A. Phillips: Machine Dreams, New York 1984 (dt. Frankfurt 1985) #James Mac Gregor Burns: The Power to Lead: The Crisis of the American Presidency, New York 1984. ein Treffer (als Bsp. s.o.) #Jeff Fishel: Presidents and Promises: From Campaign Pledge to Presidential Performance, Washington, D.C., 1984 #George E. Peterson: Federalism and the States: An Experiment in Decentralization, in: John Z. Palmer/Isabel V. Sawhill (eds.): The Reagan Record, An Assessment of America's Changing Domestic Priorities, Cambridge, Mass., 1984 (Urban Institute Study), S. 222 ff. Zshg. mit Mewes 1986 #David R. Beam: New Federalism, Old Realities: The Reagan Administration and Intergovernmental Reform, in: Lester M. Salomon/Michael S. Lund (eds.): The Reagan Presidency and the Governing of America, Washington, D C., 1984 (Urban Institute Study) #"R. V. Remini: Andrew Jackson and the Course of American Democracy, 1833-1845, New York 1984, vol. 3, S. 108, 222: Hier beschreibt Remini Jacksons Ignoranz gegenüber der amerikanischen Finanz- und Wirtschaftspolitik wie der Rolle der Bank of the United States, und daß er „a terribly naive view of the public debt" hatte." auf Titel + Zitat eigener Beitrag von MM oder auch irgendwo bei Guggiseg 1979a übernommen? #Joel Porte (ed.): Ralph Waldo Emerson: Essays and Lectures, Cambridge 1984 #Hans Ulrich Wehler: Grundzüge der amerikanischen Außenpolitik 1750-1900, Frankfurt/M. 1984, Bd. 1: 1750-1900, S. 193 ff. #H.-U. Wehler: Der amerikanische Imperialismus vor 1914, in: W. J. Mommsen (Hrsg.): Der moderne Imperialismus, Stuttgart 1971, S. 172 ff.; H.-U. Wehler: Der Aufstieg des amerikanischen Imperialismus, Studien zur Entwicklung des Imperium Americanum 1865-1900, Göttingen 1974. #James Mac Gregor Burns: The Power to Lead: The Crisis of the American Presidency, New York 1984 ein Treffer (als Bsp. s.o.) 1985: #Alan Heimert/Andrew Delbanco (eds.): The Puritans in America, Cambridge, Mass., 1985 #James Turner: Without God, Without Creed: Origins of Unbelief in America, Baltimore, Md., 1985 wohl als eigene MM-Zutat zu einem übernommenen Inhalt von Commager 1952 #Dominick LaCapra: History and Criticism, Ithaca, N.Y., 1985 #Gordon A. Craig: Roosevelt and Hitler: The Problem of Perception, in: Deutsche Frage und europäisches Gleichgewicht, (Festschrift für Andreas Hillgruber zum 60. Geburtstag), Hrsg.: K. Hildebrand/R. Pommerin, Köln/Wien 1985 EN ohne Bezug zur Quelle der betr. Übernahme, anscheinend sollte nur Craig mal wieder genannt werden #Andrei S. Markovits: On Anti-Americanism in West Germany, New German Critique, No. 34, (Summer 1985) #Thomas E. Cronin/William R. Hochman: Franklin D. Roosevelt and the American Presidency, Presidential Studies Quarterly, vol. XV, No. 2, Spring 1985, S. 277-286. #Theodore J. Lowi: The Personal President: Power Invested, Promise Unfulfilled, Ithaca, N.Y., 1985 #James E. Anderson/Jared E. Hazleton: Managing Macroeconomic Policy: The Johnson Presidency, Austin 1985 #Frederick W. Marks: Theodore Roosevelt and the Conservative Revival, in: Norman Graebner (ed.): Traditions and Values: Studies in American Diplomacy, 1865-1945, Lanham, N.Y., 1985 #A. Lentin: Lloyd George, Woodrow Wilson and the Guilt of Germany, Louisiana State Univ. Press, Baton Rouge, La., 1985 war wohl eigene MM-Leistung, da PQ hier Pflüger 1983 #Lloyd Abrosius: Woodrow Wilson and the Quest for Orderly Progress, in: N. Graebner (ed.): Traditions and Values: Studies in American Diplomacy, 1865-1945, Lanham, N.Y., 1985 1986: #("Siehe ferner zum deutschen Nationalstaatsbewußtsein") Peter Alter: Nationalbewußtsein und Nationalstaat der Deutschen: Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte, Bl/86,4 . Jan. 1986, S. 17-30 im Buch wohl nur bei diesem allg. Verweis geblieben zu sein #C. Don Livingston: The Televised Presidency, Presidential Studies Quarterly, vol. XVI, No. 1, Winter 1986, S. 22-30 im Buch wohl nur bei diesem allg. Verweis geblieben zu sein #Herbert Schmertz: The Media and the Presidency, Presidential Studies Quarterly, vol. XVI, No. 1, Winter 1986, S. 11-21 im Buch wohl nur bei diesem allg. Verweis geblieben zu sein Vermute schon jetzt mal, das dürfte nach dem Vergleich (Suche nach jew. weiteren Ref. im restlichen Text) alles als pot. PQ ausscheiden (vermutl. fast alles auch als tatsächl. benutzte Quelle, so wie das schon in den Fragmenten aussieht ...). -- 23:56, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zeitungsartikel als Quelle? Die - ziemlich intensiv genutzte! - Quelle Craig 1984 ist ja ein FAZ-Artikel. VP-Bericht: "In der Bibliographie wird allgemein die Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung unter ”Deutsche Zeitungen” genannt, nicht jedoch der konkrete Artikel." Gedanke: Könnte es in den in der MM-Bibl. genannten 5 US- und 4 deutschen Zeitungen vielleicht weitere Zeitungsartikel geben, die ebenfalls als Quelle dienten, aber nicht konkret genannt sind (etwa weitere Texte von Craig, Huntington oder Bracher)? Angesichts von einem Fund wie Craig 1984 wäre das eine interessante und überprüfenswerte Hypothese. Wäre natürlich insofern problematisch, als die frei verfügbaren Online-Archive wohl nicht so weit zurück gehen. -- 16:09, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :FAZen wurden wohl alle überpüft, da online-Archiv; SZ wohl nicht. --Klgn 17:20, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Scannenswerte Quelle: Hofstadter 1970 (EA 1968) jetzt unter Forum:Hofstadter 1968, ausgelagert am 1. Juli 2012 -- erbSenzahl 17:46, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Allan Bloom als mögliche Plagiatsquelle? Nachdem WW die Disk zur VP-Doku kürzlich auf ihre Seite verschoben hat (sie hätte sie eigentlich auch gleich ganz löschen können), habe ich noch mal drauf geschaut und einen früheren Eintrag etwas abgeändert hierher übernommen: Könnten evtl. Texte von Allan Bloom weitere Plagiatsquellen (Übersetzungsplagiate) sein - wurde das vielleicht schon bei VroniPlag untersucht? In der scharfsichtigen SZ-Rezension von Renzsch 1988 gibt es ja - folgend auf MM-Textbeispiele von S. 120 - diese bemerkenswerte Passage: "Solche Wortkaskaden, die sich mehrfach finden lassen, muß man mehr als einmal lesen, um ihr blendendes Wortgeklingel zu durchschauen. Es gehört schon einiges an Dreistigkeit und an wissenschaftlicher Unseriosität dazu, um auf etwas mehr als einer Seite mit drei recht dürftigen Belegen über eine Literaturepoche und zahlreiche Autoren derart pauschal zu urteilen. (Anm. der Redaktion: Dies legt die Vermutung nahe, daß sich Margarita Mathiopoulos von Allan Bloom, dem Autor des US-Bestsellers 'Der Niedergang des amerikanischen Geistes' inspirieren ließ.)" Diese redaktionelle Anmerkung in Klammern ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle ist so ungewöhnlich wie interessant (habe das selbst auch noch nie in einer Zeitungsrez. gesehen). Bemerkenswert ist auch, dass man sich auf Bloom bezieht (also nicht unbedingt auf das Buch selbst). Nun erschien dieses Buch im Original zwar erst 1987 (The Closing of the American Mind) und in dt. Übersetzung erst 1988, und kann schon deshalb nicht in den Mitte 1986 abschlossenen Text eingeflossen sein, den Bracher zu begutachten hatte. Möglicherweise aber bei der Aufbereitung für den Druck 1987. In der amerik. MM-Buchausgabe wird es 1989 übrigens erwähnt - ein Beleg, dass sich MM auch nach Mitte 1986 mit ihrem Text redaktionell befasst hat. Allerdings findet sich im engl. Wikipedia-Artikel zu diesem Buch (392 S.) die Angabe, dass dieses die Erweiterung eines Essays ("Our Listless Universities", 11 S.) sei, der fünf Jahre zuvor in der Zeitschrift "The National Review" erschienen war (Dezember 1982, S. 1537-1548 bzw. u.a. hier online. Ferner gibt es von Bloom auch einen Band mit gesammelten Essays (Giants and Dwarfs: Essays, 1960-1990, New York 1990), die hier vielleicht auch noch interessant sein könnten. Da das Thema Verfall und Niedergang MM besonders interessiert, könnte es vielleicht noch lohnen zu prüfen, ob sich hier womöglich Übereinstimmungen über bloße "Inspirationen" hinaus belegen lassen - es sei denn, dieser SZ-Redakteur, der für die Klammeranmerkung verantwortlich war, lag damals generell falsch mit seiner Vermutung (immerhin wurden bei VP die auffälligen Stellen auf dieser erwähnten S. 120 der Plagiatsquelle Commager 1952 zugeordnet). Fand es jedenfalls auch deshalb interessant, weil ein konkreter Plagiatsnachweis für Texte, die zeitlich eindeutig erst nach Sommer 1986 eingearbeitet worden sein können, demonstrieren würde, dass die Plagiate und sonstigen 'Mängel' nicht (allein) mit Zeitnot erklärt werden können (vgl. die Aussagen vor der Bonner Komm. 1991), sondern Teil einer durchgängigen Arbeitsweise gewesen sein müssen. -- 14:22, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) citation-based plagiarism detection :aus der Forschung * Gipp et al: http://sciplore.org/projects/citation-based-plagiarism-detection/ dort zB. Citation Pattern Matching Algorithms … : dort unter 3. (PDF-Seite 4) »Citations and citation patterns … are a comparatively easy to acquire, language independent marker …« : Wäre interessant, welche Menge an manueller Hilfestellung bei diesen Verfahren für die Identifizierung von Literaturverweisen aufgewendet wird. In Mathiopoulos1987 sind in den Anmerkungen zB große Mengen von "aaO", "op. cit." etc verwendet. Da sehe ich keine sichere Möglichkeit, um die Kürzel aufzulösen. -- erbSenzahl 14:40, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Spontaner Gedanke: Wie würde wohl die Antwort ausfallen, wenn man die Frage nach der Menge an "manueller Hilfestellung" den Autoren des Artikels direkt stellt (Mailadressen sind ja angegeben) - und sie darüber hinaus fragt, ob sie nicht Interesse hätten, auch mal MM87 als konkretes Testobjekt heranzuziehen? Der Text bietet sich für einige Vermessungen und Vergleichsuntersuchungen jedenfalls an. -- 17:59, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Ja, aber ... im Moment möchte ich meine Aktivitäten nicht ausdehnen. Fände es unfair, "extern" Hilfe anzufragen und dann nicht angemessen für Rückfragen etc. bereitzustehen. -- erbSenzahl 19:43, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::Absolut nachvollziehbar und richtig. Vielleicht später mal, MM87-Text läuft ja nicht weg - und interessant wäre es ja schon mal zu sehen, was verschiedene Analyseverfahren aus einem einzigen Text herausholen können. -- Schumann 20:55, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : http://wing.comp.nus.edu.sg/parsCit/ ParsCit: An open-source CRF Reference String and Logical Document Structure Parsing Package. Kürzel CRF = conditional random field (Link aus Bela Gipp, Joeran Beel: Citation Based Plagiarism Detection – A New Approach to Identify Plagiarized Work Language Independently. In: Proceedings of the 21st acm conference on hyptertext and hypermedia (ht’10), pages 273-274, New York 2010.) – Nur als Notiz, hab es nicht ausprobiert -- erbSenzahl 19:43, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ' Vielleicht ließe sich das Blendwerkgestrüpp in den EN auch auf manuellem Wege schon etwas lichten (auch wenn die Vorschläge oben in der Umsetzung wahrscheinlich auf einen ziemlichen Aufwand hinausliefen)? Aber vielleicht stoßen automatisierte Verfahren hier einach an Grenzen und ginge es wirklich zuverlässiger durch Einzelbetrachtung, also Charakterisierung jeder EN, etwa für Fragen wie: *Wieviele (welche) enthalten nur unspezifische Nachweise (ohne Seitenangaben) für welche Titel? *Liegt für den betr. Text bzw.die EN ein bereits festgestellter Plagiatskontext vor? Tauchen die jeweils als Quelle genannten Titel sonst noch woanders auf? *Wieviele (welche) EN enthalten "op.cit."/a.a.O. oder ähnliche Angaben, ohne freilich eine klare Auflösung/Zuordnung zu ermöglichen? usw. Wenn die Quellen-/EN-Analyse aber insg. noch zu komplex oder aufwendig sein sollte, wäre alternativ auch denkbar, das '''Referenzsystem der Arbeit etwas vereinfachter zu untersuchen und dabei erstmal von der behaupteten Quellennutzung auszugehen. Als Inspiration könnte dieser analytische Artikel zu einem aktuellen Sachbuch (s. Grafiken dort weiter unten) dienen. Der Verfasser hat dabei auch mit zwei Sammelkategorien ("Buch", "Andere") gearbeitet, was aber trotzdem ein interessantes und aussagekräftiges Ergebnis ermöglichte. Dort ging es freilich nur um 556 EN und natürlich wäre das bei MM generell deutlich schwieriger, aber vielleicht ist etwas in der Richtung trotzdem möglich? Am interessantesten würde es natürlich erst, wenn man die behauptete mit der tatsächlichen Quellennutzung, wie sie sich durch die relativierende VP-Analyse ergibt, vergleichen und den Unterschied visualisieren könnte. Was bei 1.179 EN mit vielen, vielen Angaben natürlich keine kleine Sache wäre ... -- 17:03, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC)